I'll Be Blue, You Be Black
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Toonami. Takes place during 'Hyperspace' - The rescue of Sara, done by TOM. Implied TOM/Sara, one-shot. Fluffy action.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Toonami. I don't own the Blink-182 line that I used. I don't own the song lines (from Eiffel 65's 'I'm Blue') I use as page-breaks.

Title: I'll Be Blue, You Be Black

Pairing: Sara/TOM

Rating: T

Reason: Swearing, slight blood/gore

Story Inspiration: TOM and Sara's little moment at the end of the 'Hyperspace' series.

Title Inspiration: There's a great line in a Blink-182 song (Feelin' This) that goes "I'll be yellow, you be black." Change 'yellow' to 'blue' and it suits Sara and TOM perfectly.

-------------

_This is the story of a little guy who lived in a blue world…_

_--------------_

"_Just kidding, I'll be back in a sec…"_

Already, he felt a bit loopy and dreamy as the multicolored swirls enveloped him. Clyde squeaked once more and TOM watched him disappear in a river of color.

_The Absolution _zoomed away, but a slow zoom, like floating away in milky river of melted rainbows.

But the happy, melted-rainbows feeling went away fast as he landed hard on a metal grate, looking down into a river of flame. Shaking his head to orient himself, he saw that the entire room looked wavy and not-quite-there. Blinking a few more times, he stumbled forward and realized that the wavy feeling wasn't just because he was, technically speaking, dreaming, but because the room was extremely hot and making him feel terribly woozy and sick.

He didn't have time to be sick, however, because a figure clad in red stormed towards him.

"Prepare to be annihilated!" the red figure bellowed.

"What are you, some video game end boss? Who _talks _like that?" TOM snidely answered, rolling his eyes. He was beginning to get accustomed to the heat and his eyes adjusted to the mirage-y view. He could make out a group of TV screens showing various views of _The Absolution _and a few others that he didn't recognize, and several terrified-looking pilots, and a gigantic birdcage hanging from the ceiling. Inside the birdcage, a bright blue figure was bound to the top, having to stand on their tiptoes to avoid being airborne.

"TOM!" the figure cried, and he recognized Sara's voice. The back of TOM's neck prickled in anger.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. The red man just laughed.

"Only half of what I plan to do to you," he bellowed.

"Jeez, ever heard of an inside voice?" TOM shot back, listening to the red man's voice echo all around the room along with the small explosions of the fire beneath them throwing sparks. He had to jump to avoid one. In jumping, he realized that he wasn't wearing his usual armor. His arms were thin and bare, made of silver flesh. The fire could really hurt him, because, in this twisted reality…

"I'm human…" he murmured, touching the flesh lightly and wincing at how very sensitive it was.

"And you'll die human," the red man snarled, throwing a ball of fire at TOM's new and feeble flesh. He quickly rolled out of the way, groaning at how hard metal was when he wasn't armored in metal as well.

"There's no escaping this place, you idiotic being!"

"More with the bellowing," TOM murmured, approaching Sara's cage. "Sara, can you hear me?"

"Yes. I don't know how much longer I can hold out, though. I'm stretched to my limit at the moment and the chains on my arms are pulling harder by the minute," Sara called back.

"Gotcha." TOM would have asked a few more questions if a fireball hadn't been thrown his way, causing him to leap away yet again.

"Prepare for your demise, _The Absolution!" _

"How, exactly, does one prepare for such a thing?"

"Your wit," the red man snarled, "will get you nowhere. It is today you will perish, and it is me who will do the deed!"

"Right." TOM paid no attention to the man's snarling as he approached the screens, looking down at the buttons, flashing in what seemed to be random patterns. Looking around for some sort of clue, he spotted a brand name on the keyboard.

"Older model," TOM muttered, trying to recall anything he knew about the workings of such a keyboard and ducking out of the way of a flying fireball. In ducking, his elbow slammed against the keyboard and pressed several buttons.

"Floor opening. Please remove all personal belongings in 5…4…" The computer counted down in a chirpy monotone. TOM attempted flight and then remembered that, in being human, he couldn't fly. Jumping as high as he could, he grabbed the grates on the wall and climbed up to Sara's birdcage.

"Fool!" the red man shouted, throwing one last fireball at the birdcage.

"Pull up and grab onto the top of the cage," TOM ordered hastily. Sara did so and the fireball went straight through the bars of the cage, making a huge opening.

"3…2…"

"Hasta la vista," TOM called down to the red man, climbing into the cage.

"…1." Sara looked away but TOM watched as the red man fell into the fiery pits below, letting out one final scream as the scorching river took him.

"Putting in a button that will open the floor and consequently kill you? Typical. C'mon, Sara, let's go home," TOM whispered as he undid her chains.

"TOM!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. She, too, was human, and she felt warm to him even in this burning hot room. TOM wrapped his arms around her, too, and he realized that his arm was getting increasingly wetter. She was crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you…I thought I'd die without being able to tell you…" her voice faltered and she held onto him for a moment longer before pulling away.

"I'll see you at home, TOM," she announced, her professional voice returning as she faded away.

"Meet you there," TOM answered, already feeling the melted rainbow coming back.

"_TOM? TOM? Wake up, TOM…" _


End file.
